gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Los Desperados
Los Desperados ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Cesar Vialpando in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge NaNxNaNpx|right (in Sweets Haus: Sweet telefoniert in seiner Küche) * Sean „Sweet“ Johnson: Ja, schotten wir alles ab. Unser Viertel macht uns niemand kaputt! Niemand! Wir sehen uns. (er hängt den Hörer auf – Carl „CJ“ Johnson kommt rein) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Was gibt’s Neues? (sie begrüßen sich per Handschlag) * Sweet: Wir haben das Viertel fast unter Kontrolle, Mann. (eindringlich) CJ, es wird langsam richtig ernst, Mann. * CJ: Hey, Mann, ich weiß. Seit du weg warst, hab ich für diese Familie viel in Kauf genommen, also... * Sweet: Was? Es ging doch nur um dich und nicht um deine Familie. Bring da nichts durcheinander. * CJ: Wann lässt du mich endlich mal in Ruhe? * Sweet: Wenn du endlich aufhörst, den großen Macker zu spielen. Du prahlst dauernd mit deinen Taten. Lass mich erzählen, was ich alles getan habe. (er redet sich in Rage) * Sweet: Kendl brauchte Schuhe, und ich hab die Kohle rangeschafft. Und als Mom operiert werden musste, hab ich dafür Leute überfallen. Du warst in Liberty City und hast nur an dich selbst gedacht. Fünf Jahre lang. Hör doch auf. Bloß weil du einmal was tust, willst du gleich ’n Orden dafür? Bitte. * CJ: Das ist nicht fair, Mann. (schwer atmend vom Laufen kommt Cesar Vialpando ins Haus) * Cesar Vialpando: Carl, Mensch, du musst mir helfen. * CJ: Ich kann jetzt nicht. Ich hab hier was Familiäres zu klären. * Cesar: Ich hab euch geholfen, Hombre. Jetzt wird’s Zeit, dass du mir und meinen Jungs hilfst. Mein Viertel ist auch am Arsch. Wir haben diese scheiß Gegend jetzt dichtgemacht. * CJ: Okay, was brauchst du? * Cesar: Es wird Zeit, dass ich meine alte Gang wieder zusammenbringe und diese verdammten Crack-Dealer vertreibe. * CJ: Ich weiß, aber wir haben hier schon genug an der Backe, Mann. Und ich hab meinem Bruder was versprochen. * Sweet: Dein Bruder will bloß, dass du deine Schulden begleichst, CJ. (CJ überlegt einen Augenblick lang) * CJ: Okay, Mann. Ich helf dir. Los. (er wendet sich mit Cesar zum Ausgang) * Cesar: Die Varrios kommen wieder! (vor dem Haus) * CJ: Okay, wie sieht der Plan aus? * Cesar: Wir treffen uns mit drei meiner Veteranos drüben an der Unity Station. * CJ: Nur drei, ist das alles? Okay, ich trommel noch ein paar Jungs zusätzlich zusammen. (kurz darauf, sie steigen ins Auto und fahren los) * Cesar: Das ist ’ne ernste Sache, Mann, sieh dir die Straßen an. * CJ: Ja, seien wir lieber vorsichtig! * Cesar: Ich will nicht auf dem Gebiet der Ballas erwischt werden, wenn der Punk abgeht. * CJ: Mann, Tenpenny hat ganz South Central in die Knie gezwungen... (unterwegs) * Cesar: Wo wir gerade hier sind, äh, ich hätte da eine Frage an dich. * CJ: Ja? Was denn? * Cesar: Na ja, es ist... es ist persönlich. * CJ: Komm schon, Mann, wir beide sind doch Brüder. Du kannst mich alles fragen. * Cesar: Also gut. Ich will Kendl was Bestimmtes fragen. * CJ: Wo liegt das Problem? Ruf sie an, Alter, hier, nimm mein Telefon. * Cesar: Nein, Kumpel, ich will sie fragen, ob sie, du weißt schon? * CJ: Was? Oh, Shit, du meinst die Frage aller Fragen? Na ja, für mich ist das okay, freut mich, dass du mich um Erlaubnis fragst und so, aber– * Cesar: Nein, ich weiß, es macht dir nichts aus. Sweet ist mehr das Problem, kannst du vielleicht mit ihm reden? * CJ: Klar doch, Cesar, ich red mit ihm. * Cesar: Danke, CJ, das bedeutet mir echt viel. (am Bahnhof treffen sie auf Cesars Jungs) * Sunny: Diese Vagos, Mann, diese Wichser werd ich mir vorknöpfen. * Hazer: Raspalo hasta el hueso (spanisch: „Kratzen bis zum Knochen“)! * Cesar: Hey, Brüder, wie geht’s meinen Jungs? * Gal: Cesar! Und du musst CJ sein. Cesar sagt, du bist cool, also werden wir schon klarkommen, Kumpel. (es geht los: sie nähern sich einigen Wohnblocks in El Corona) * Cesar: Okay. Wir müssen uns durch diese Gegend durchschlagen, um zu meinem Haus zu kommen. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, haben diese Vagos-Arschlöcher keine Chance! Passt aufeinander auf, Amigos. Hasta la muerte (spanisch: „Bis zum Tod“)! * Varrios: HASTA LA MUERTE! (sie dringen vor...) * Cesar: Schnell, los! LOS! (...und treffen auf erste Gegner) * Cesar: Northside-Vagos-Arschlöcher! Bleibt zusammen! (eine Schießerei reiht sich an die nächste) * Cesar: Bleibt beieinander! Bleibt nah zusammen. Zusammenbleiben! (nachdem die Hinterhöfe „sauber“ sind) * Cesar: Das ist der Letzte, raus hier! (es geht weiter: die Gruppe betritt eine Gasse) * Cesar: Das war erst der leichte Teil. Jetzt geht’s in die Höhle des Löwen. Da geht’s richtig zur Sache. Zum Glück haben wir eine kleine Überraschung im Ärmel, was, Sunny! (einer der drei „Veteranos“ trägt einen Raketenwerfer) * CJ (überrascht):''' Das ist ein Raketenwerfer! Damit hetzen die uns die Nationalgarde auf den Hals! * '''Cesar: Sieh dich um, CJ, die ganze Stadt ist Kriegsgebiet! Los, ich will mein Haus zurück! (eine weitere Schießerei beginnt. Hazer, mit einem Katana bewaffnet, wagt sich zu weit vor und wird niedergeschossen) * Cesar: Hazer! (die Gruppe dringt zu ihm vor) * Cesar: Scheiße, Hazer... * Gal: Es steht schlecht um ihn, Cesar... * Cesar: Achtung! Noch mehr Vagos! Sie kommen über die Mauern! (der Kampf geht weiter) * Cesar: Noch mehr Vagos hinter uns! (auch diese Gegner können erledigt werden) * Cesar: Bringen wir den Scheiß endlich zu Ende! * CJ: Ich bin dabei, Mann, packen wir sie! (Cesars Haus ist von mehreren Vagos besetzt) * Vagos: Sucht euch ein neues Zuhause, ihr Arschlöcher, das Viertel gehört den Vagos! (einer der Vagos brutzelt mit seinem Flammenwerfer herum) * Vagos: Brennt, Aztecas, brennt! (kurz darauf herrscht Ruhe) * CJ: Das war der Letzte von denen. * Cesar: Wie geht’s Hazer? * Varrio: Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. * CJ: Ich bring ihn hin. * Cesar: CJ, du hast schon mehr als genug getan. Du solltest zurück zur Grove Street gehen. * CJ: Okay, Kumpel, wir sehen uns, wenn alles wieder in Ordnung ist. * Cesar: Danke, CJ, und viel Glück, mein Freund. (Cesar geht zu seinem Haus) Mission miniatur miniatur|Die „Veteranos“ Hazer, Sunny und Gal (von links nach rechts) miniatur|Die Vagos in El Corona... miniatur|CJ, Cesar und die drei Veteranos Du brauchst deine maximale Gesundheit, eine intakte Schutzweste und eine gute Waffe mit viel Munition. Rekrutiere zu Beginn zwei bewaffnete Bandenmitglieder der Grove Street Families, fahr mit ihnen und Cesar zum gelben Marker auf dem Gelände der Unity Station in El Corona und triff dich dort mit den drei „Veteranos“ der Varrios Los Aztecas. Im Folgenden geht es darum, Cesar und seinen Gangstern dabei zu helfen, das Viertel von den anwesenden Los Santos Vagos zu „säubern“, wobei die Varrios unbedingt am Leben bleiben müssen! Die Mission gliedert sich in drei Kampfabschnitte: * Erledige zunächst mehrere große Gruppen von Vagos, die in den Hinterhöfen der Wohnblöcke herumlungern (hier findest du auch ein Herz). * Verlass nun die Gegend der Wohnblöcke, überquere die Straße südwärts, geh in den kleinen roten Marker und danach in die von Glendales und weiteren Vagos versperrte Gasse. Mach Klarschiff mit sämtlichen Gegnern (in der Garage, wo sich einige verschanzen, ist ein weiteres Herz). * Töte die Vagos, die Cesars Haus besetzt halten. Die Mitnahme zweier Homies wird erleichtert, wenn du das Gebiet um den Bahnhof bereits kontrollierst. Dadurch kannst du die Bandenmitglieder direkt vor Ort rekrutieren und deine Truppe entsprechend verstärken. Im Nachhinein erweist sich die Eroberung der vier ursprünglich gelben Gebiete westlich von Idlewood (West- und Ost-El-Corona, sowie Nord- und Süd-Little-Mexico) allerdings als sinnlose Mühe, da diese nach dieser Mission von Cesars Varrios Los Aztecas übernommen und damit farblos werden. Unzerstörbarer Glendale Der Glendale, hinter dem Sunny Deckung einnimmt, ist unzerstörbar (es sei denn, er bleibt auf dem Dach liegen). Für die Beschaffung muss man sich einen Abschleppwagen oder Traktor in eine Garage (die des Speicherhauses in Verdant Bluffs ist ideal). Wenn Sunny hinter den Glendale in Deckung geht, holt den Abschleppwagen/Traktor aus der Garage und fahrt zurück zu der Gasse (am Besten hintenrum, da der Wagen sonst wahrscheinlich in Stücke geschossen wird) und tötet einen der Varrios. Nun könnt ihr den Glendale in eine Garage ziehen. Trivia * Nach Abschluss der Mission steht in der Straße, in der man die Mission beendet, vor einem der Häuser ein Voodoo. Dieser ist immer bereits als Lowrider umgerüstet und nicht abgeschlossen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Sweets Greenwood bei der Fahrt zur Unity Station explodiert oder Cesar, Sunny, Hazer bzw. Gal ums Leben kommen. Handy-Gespräche 1. Anruf 2. Anruf Fortsetzung Sweets → Schlussmission: End of the Line San-Andreas-Missionsübersicht en:Los Desperados es:Los Desperados pl:Los Desperados ru:Los Desperados Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Sweet-Missionen